Harvey Halloween
by codywrasman
Summary: It's Halloween and Harvey his freinds and some crossover charicters join in the fun WARNING not for the faint of heart. One shot


Littlebark Grove shows me dressed like a soviet soilder and Jared dressed like Clarence arrive at Harvey's house jared rings the door bell to reveal Harvey dressed like Mario and Michelle dressed like princess peach.

Harvey hey guys whats are you supposed to be?

Me oh I am a soviet russian soilder I fight for the red army,

Jared and I am Clarence from the cartoon network series Clarence,

Harvey well I am Mario and this is princess peach shows Michelle just giggles ,

Jared aw she's so cute all of a sudden Dade shows up dressed like a British ww2 soilder,

me ah

ade you made it all of a sudden Lincoln and Clyde show up Lincoln dressed like a nazi soilder while clyde is dressed like an American ww2 soilder,

jared well some world war 2 references here Lincoln well I didn't want to be the nazi soilder so me and Clyde did rock paper scissors and I lost

jared okay

Harvey whos idea was that codys,

everyone looks at me.

me what somebody had to be the nazi soilder.

all of a sudden fee and foo appear fee hello bowser roar foo and I am Luigi jared this is cool Harvey as Mario foo as Luigi fee as bowser and Michelle as princess peach then let's go trick or treating all of a sudden two Jewish guys see Lincoln in his costume.

Guy # 1 hey that kid is wearing a nazi uniform.

Guy #2 let's get him

the two Jewish guys run at Lincoln,

Me run!

Lincoln screams as he is chased by the two Jewish guys,

clyde he'll be fine,

(at the beaks house)

shows Mrs beaks lighting up a jack o lantern,

Mr beaks oh honey the kids aren't home are you thinking?

I am thinking upon hearing that Mr and Mrs beaks run upstairs for a little private time in there bedroom

( elsewhere )

ding dong everyone trick or treat

everyone including Lincoln got candy so the next house trick or treat everyone including Lincoln got candy again soon our buckets were full there some times Lincoln got denied Candy becuse of his costume shows hatred and racist symbols some called him hitler or a racist or jew hater some one Jewish family threw rocks at him but it was worth it because his bucket was almost full of candy mostly becuse costume was very well detailed almost like a real German ww2 uniform witch impressed some people I was like lincoln some people hated my costume one German family called me a rapist and a murderer mostly becuse of what soviet soilders had done to germen people some people called me a communist and threw rocks at me but my costume was very detailed as well

( at a local cemetery)

we just ate the Candy there the cemetery was creepy and scary and other stuff we just ate candy there,

Me well this has been a rough nigth I just look at the the tombstones and masoleums and other scary stuff!

Me don't you guys think we should head back all of a sudden a arm shoots out of the ground and grabs me,

Me aahh everyone ahhh all of a sudden I see the arm was a fake arm,

me what

Lincoln ha that will teach you,

all of a sudden two figures with red eyes show up we start screaming as we run away as we run we bump into.

Clarence sumo and Jeff sumo was dressed like a Japanese soilder Jeff a Italian ww2 soilder and Clarence was Yoshi,

Clarence oh hey guys wait jared are you wearing my shirt?

Shows Jared Clarences shirt, jared uh,

Clarence becuse it looks good on you,

jared oh thanks Clarence,

soon shows us telling scary stories,

me and so they guy drops the lady off but he sees her scarf laying on the floor of his car and the guy walked back to give in back to her and the one who answers the door is a man the driver said here's you daughters scarf she left it in my car the man said but that's impossible my daughter died five years ago and she was buried with the scarf the drivers hitchhiker was a ghost.

Everyone screams AAHHH and start laughing,

Jared okay my turn have you guys heard of the killer clown?

Tonight is a Halloween no like no other.

Killer clowns are on the loose and have planned a purge.

Lincoln come on jared this isnt real,

Jared IT IS REAL lock your doors and windows keep your pets safe cause they could be anywhere all of a sudden the door knocks me ah who is that?

Harvey I think I just soiled myself,

jared ill go see ( looks at the window and starts gasping ) everyone downstairs basement now all of a sudden a clown breaks in and starts stabbing me to death,

jared it's got cody all of a sudden the clown shoots Jared,

ah Harvey starts screaming all of a sudden the clown grabs Michelle and throws her into a wood chipper shredding the baby bird to bits,

Lincoln this is the end, clyde we are dead

( clowns close in on them )

jared wakes up screaming revealing that is just all a dream

jared I am alive I am alive

( at the beaks house )

harvey mom dad were home.

Harvey opens the door to his parents room reveal his parents naked and making gasping and moaning sounds.

Mrs beaks (moaning) oh Irving

Mr beaks oh miriam ( moaning )

Harvey AAAAAHHHHHHH.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN


End file.
